Two Hearts
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: Sequel of Give Away from my previous story, the story now focused on Natsu as the main character. Natsu finally ralized that something went wrong when he was around Lisanna and Yukino, one day Natsu found out that Lisanna and Yukino have feeling for him. What will Natsu do after knowing that? Will their relation still be the same as always? Or something interesting might happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Here you go, the sequel of Give Away that i promised one month ago.**  
**Very very sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters inside.**

**Two Hearts, part one. Enjoy.**

* * *

Me and Avoiding

Morning, around 7, Natsu's and Happy house.  
Natsu woke up from his slumber, yesterday He and his team were went for one hell of tiring job. After finished the job he and Happy went straight home, they not even went to Lucy's house because she warned them that she'll need peaceful rest.

Natsu got up from his bed and looking for something to eat in the kitchen but when he looking for it there nothing in the kitchen, once again he forgot to re-stock food suply he always forgot to re-stock. Natsu glanced around him, once again he suprised about thing. His house clean, his rarely clean his house. This always be mystery for Natsu, somehow or somewhat his house always clean itself.

But Natsu always careless about that, and so Happy. They already stopped questioning whom behind it.  
Natsu thought about to eat breakfast at the Guild later, Natsu woke Happy up and both of them went to take a bath.

Natsu and Happy entered the Guild, they later greeted by Lucy and Wendy. Natsu and Happy greeted them back, Natsu went straight to the bar to get some breakfast while Happy he said he will catch up later since he busy to win Charla's heart... again.

Natsu and Happy now having breakfast together like usual, Natsu with some chikens fried and fire drink while Happy... fish. After finished with breakfast Natsu glanced to his left side, he spotted the short white haired and short silver haired that almost alike. They looks very close, chatting around and giggled many times they just like sisters. Natsu smiled at what he seen, Fairy Tail sure have very strong bond of family.

Lisanna realized they've been stared by Natsu, Lisanna and Yukino stopped they chattering they just smiled at Natsu from afar. They smiled a bit weird, their smiled more like awkward smiled. Natsu couldn't careles, he smiled widely at them.

Natsu withgot up and walked approached with his wide smiled them Lisanna and Yukino glanced to each other as if sending some message.

"yo Lisanna, Yukino you two sure very close day by days" Natsu said.

"y-yeah sure, we are" Lisanna said, Yukino just silent looking every where but Natsu.  
"well see you later Natsu, Yu-chan. I've got to help Mira-nee" Lisanna suddenly got up and ran to the bar.

"i also need to take a job from request bord" Yukino got up and walked to request bord leaving Natsu left behind.

"do your best then you two" Natsu said cluelessly.

Soon after Lucy approached Natsu and asked him to go for a job with Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Charla that already awaited. He quickly agreed with Lucy and went for the job.  
Natsu and his team walked out from the Guild for job, one person from Guild bar and one person from request board just sighed.

Two day later.

Natsu and his team were in off day, they spent all day in the Guild and now it's already around 7 PM.  
The Guild door opened revealed two familiar person that always together, not just their alike face but also... others.  
Those two are Lisanna and Yukino, each of them brought a box along with them looks like a souvenier.

Lisanna approached Happy, she greeted him and gave the souvenier to Happy. Happy who already excited quickly opened the box, with awed face and drolling mouth he took what inside the box. It was a raw red carp fish, quite expensive.  
Happy thanked to Lisanna and ate the fish, Lisanna just watched at him happily.

Yukino approached Lucy, she greeted her gave the souvenir to Lucy. Lucy who surprised and gladly accepted Yukino's gift opened the box and when she looked inside the box once again surprised, it was a drama mystery novel that she looking for this past week. Quite expensive, but when Lucy asked about why Yukino gave such an expensive give for her Yukino just answer 'i happened to be have great reward on last job, and that give was just small thing for a friend'. Lucy hugged Yukino and thanked her properly.

Natsu approached Lisanna and Happy "welcome back, Lisanna. You sure know how to pick something for Happy" Natsu said, Lisanna just smiled at Natsu comment.

"well then, see you tomorrow Natsu, Happy. I'm going home now" Lisanna walked away from Natsu and Happy to the Guild door.

"good night, Lisanna" Natsu watched her off.

"see ya tomorrow, Lisanna" Happy said while still chopping the fish.

Natsu turned his eyes to Lucy and Yukino, he approached them.

"woa... you really amazing Yukino, Lucy have been looking for it so badly. You really are great friend" Natsu said, Yukino just nodded at Natsu comment.

"this novel quite expensive you know Natsu, since i've been stuck around with you guys on every job it's almost impossible for me to buy this" Lucy whined.

"well, i excuse myself for go home then" Yukino said and walked away from Natsu and Lucy to the Guild door.

"see you tomorrow, Yukino" Natsu said.

"good night, Yukino. Thanks again for your gift!" Lucy said.

* * *

The next day.

Morning in the Guild around 8 AM, Natsu stood on request bord he was reading a job sheet with high reward but he didn't understand what the requirement for.

Natsu glanced around him looking for someone to asked, Lucy, Erza and Levy not arrived yet so he found difficult. And when just Natsu about to give up to understand it Yukino walked past behind him, who spotted her ran to her with the job sheer in his hand. Natsu thought Yukino might be know something about this since she quite smart and likes books.

"Yukino! Help something with this" Natsu shouted, Yukino turned around and face him with her straight face.

"what is it, Natsu-sama?" Yukino said.

Natsu asked about the meaning of the job sheet, Yukino eyed the job sheet and told him the meaning of it.

"oh i see, thanks a lot Yukino" Natsu grinned widely.  
Yukino looked down to hide her blushing cheeks, Natsu noticed that.  
"what's wrong Yukino? Your face looks red, got fever?" Natsu asked.

"n-no, i'm fine. I excuse myself then, i also need to pick a job" Yukino bowed a little and walked a bit hasty to request bord.

"ok, good luck" Natsu shouted "why she always in hurry when she meet me" Natsu mumbled.

* * *

Following next day.

Natsu finished with his breakfast in the Guild, the Guild sure busy today. Even Mirajane and Kinana asked for Laki and Lisanna help. Natsu glanced his eyes to Lisanna, ah yes... Lisanna when was the last time i have good talk with her, Natsu thought.

Snapping from his mind Natsu called for Lisanna that only few meters from him now.  
"yo Lisanna!" Natsu shouted, Lisanna turned her eyes to him.

Unaware Lisanna's foot trip on something and fell, Natsu who saw that quickly ran to her and got her before she fell.

"that's was close, be careful next time" Natsu smiled.  
Lisanna just nodded, she looked away to hide her blushing cheeks.

Lisanna quickly got up and walked away from Natsu, Natsu just remembered that he want to have some talk with Lisanna so he called her again.

"wait Lisanna..." Natsu said.

"sorry Natsu, got to hep Mira-nee" Lisanna said without turning her back.

Natsu got up and his eyes still following Lisanna.  
"i just want to have some talk" Natsu said softly.

Evening around 9 PM.

Natsu and Happy were walking to their home, flew for Happy case. Natsu was spacing out and suddenly said some random words.

"say, Happy" Natsu said, Happy turned his head to him "do you think Lisanna and Yukino has been avoiding me recently?"

"why would they? What do you think that?" Happy said.

Natsu who still in thought about why Lisanna and Yukino avoiding him really can't tell the reason it self.

"you right, why would they" Natsu said, and then he spacing out again about his question early.

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**  
**Don't forget to favorite and follow story or even the author.**

**See you next time on next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Very very sorry for the long update, college life quite hard. I hardly manage my time.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters inside.**

**Two Hearts, chapter two. Enjoy.**

* * *

Me and Curiosity

Summer coming, it was afternoon around 11 AM.  
Most of Fairy Tail members were slacking off since the heat of the sun was very hot, some of them were even went to guild pool just to keep their body cool or playing with water.

Natsu was sleeping on the table at second floor Guild, his eyes just staring on the ceiling. Somehow his mind remember the thought of did Lisanna and Yukino were avoiding him, it's been two weeks since then. It's true that Natsu barely have time to talk with both womens but Natsu still wondering why.

But Natsu shooked his head.  
"i must be over thinking" Natsu said.

Natsu got up and looked at the Guild bar, he spotted Yukino just sat with Mirajane. Natsu remembered that Lisanna and Elfman were gone for two jobs and will be returned 2 days later. With Lisanna gone Yukino only have Mirajane left to talk with, it's not like Yukino didn't talk to others but she just closer to Lisanna and Mirajane.

Natsu closed his eyes and reopened it.  
"i need to get some fresh air" Natsu said and walked to down stairs.

Natsu carefreely walked downstairs, he didn't noticed that Yukino was in his way. She was carrying a glass of milk and a book, surprised both of them bumped to each other. Natsu fell on the ground with hands suporting his body, Yukino also fell with legs preads opened good things her clock covered her panties from being seen. But Yukino got another condition, t

Natsu closed his eyes and reopened it.  
"i need to get some fresh air" Natsu said and walked to down stairs.

Natsu carefreely walked downstairs, he didn't noticed that Yukino was in his way. She was carrying a glass of milk and a book, surprised both of them bumped to each other. Natsu fell on the ground with hands suporting his body, Yukino also fell with legs preads opened good things her clock covered her panties from being seen. But Yukino got another condition, the a glass of milk that she brought was spilled to her face, hair, and her clothe.

"ouch, i'm sorry Yukino. Didn't see you..." Natsu paused after seeing Yukino that right in front of him "were there..." Natsu didn't blinked.

"ah, i'm soaked with milk" Yukino said while cleaning the milk on her face.

The people in Guild hall turned their head to the commotion that Natsu and Yukino made, and they also awed after seeing Yukino.

Seeing Yukino like that made Natsu a bit turned on, his mind almost went wild until Mirajane coming to help Yukino.

"Natsu, look what have you done. Come on Yukino go get a shower and wash your clothe before it's stink with milk" Mirajane helping Yukino to got up.

"i said i'm sorry already" Natsu got up.

"it's ok Natsu-sama, i don't mind" Yukino face form smiled a little then turned to Mirajane "but Mira-sama, i don't bring any cloth to change" Yukino said.

"it's ok, there still some my clothes and Lisanna's. You free to choose, you better go to shower Guild now" Mirajane and Yukino walked away from Natsu.

"what does she mean by she doesn't mind?" Natsu wondered about it but then quickly brush it off.  
Later on he walked out from the Guild to get some fresh air.

Hours later.

Natsu and Happy stepped in together to the Guild, they sat on some random table and having some conversation.  
Later on Happy spotted a familiar women, but she looks a bit different in Natsu's eyes. Short silver haired, wore blue sweater, shorts and pair of sneaker shoes.

"Lisanna! You've returned early" Happy flew to approached the women followed by Natsu.

"Lisanna? But she looks like..." Natsu mumbled.

The short silver haired women whom looks confused and felt being called turned her head to Happy and Natsu that right in front her.

"i'm sorry Happy-sama, but i'm Yukino. I just happened to lend some of her clothe since mine is in wash and Mira's-sama clothes are too daring" Yukino smiled.

"Aye, i really can't tell. Sorry, sorry" Happy said.

"i knew it, you couln't be Lisanna, anyway sorry again for your clothe" Natsu said.

The women whom called Lisanna by Happy, she's appeared to be Yukino just dressed like Lisanna.

"it's fine, it's a bit annoyed but it was just milk stained. It will be easy to clean up" Yukino smiled.

"aa... yes, sure" Natsu responded nervously, his mind snapped with image of Yukino's body and face spilled with milk again with position sit legs pread opened. Natsu paused and without he realized he was staring Yukino without blinked.

Felt being staring Yukino can't help but felt nevrous and asked Natsu.  
"w-what is it Natsu-sama?" Yukino said timidly.

"no no, it's nothing" Natsu mind back to reality, Happy just watching Natsu and Yukino cluelessly.

"well, i excuse myself then" Yukino smiled and went to somewhere.

"what was i just thinking" Natsu scold himself and clear his mind.

"what is it Natsu?" Happy asked.

"nah, it's nothing. Let's get some eat Happy" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir"

* * *

42 hours later.

It's almost noon but the Guild already messed up, thanks to Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel that started the ruckus.  
Natsu worn out after battling his Guildmates, he walked off from the ruckus and spotted Yukino was reading a book at Guild corner. Since Lisanna haven't return yet so she still just do her things alone.

Natsu approached Yukino with huge smiled on his face.  
"yo, Yukino what book are you re...?" Natsu paused and stopped where he stood as soon as he noticed the title of book that was Yukino reading.  
The title was '10 ways to get rid off annoying people'.

"oh, what is it Natsu-sama?" Yukino turned her head from the book to Natsu.

Natsu sweating bucked, his mind remembered that two days ago Yukino said annoyed by Natsu because he made her spilled milk to her clothe. And Natsu assumed that Yukino read the book to get rid off Natsu.

"s-say... Yukino it's the book interesting?" Natsu said nervously.

"sure, i even laughed at it sometimes. I like the part that "tied the annoying people tightly at a pole and saying do you want to still able to see the sunrise tomorrow while holding kitchen knife and smiled at the annoying people" Yukino said with straight face.

Natsu sweating even more.  
"w-well, that sure interesting" Natsu smiled nervously. 'she like it? How crazy' Natsu thought.  
"ok, enjoy your reading Yukino" Natsu turned around slowly and walked away.

"sure" Yukino replied "it's good humor book anyway" Yukino continue to read.

Few Hours later.

Lisanna and Elfman returned from the Job, the Strauss siblings went straight to the bar and greeted their big sister.  
After greeted by Mirajane, Lisanna quickly went to Yukino to have some chat what they usually do.

Natsu on the table, hanging and chatting around with his team. He then glanced at Where Yukino and Lisanna sat, day by day they really get along Natsu tought. Natsu smile at them.

"what are you smiling at flame bastard?" Gray taunted Natsu.

"none of your business ice slide!" Natsu taunted back.

"oh you wanna go again?" Gray provoked Natsu.

"bring it you, pervent bastard!" Natsu provoked back.

"ehem..." Erza just accross the table eat her cake and coughed on purpose and scared the shit out Natsu and Gray.

Thanks to that the brawled Guild can be avoided.

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**  
**Don't forget to favorite and follow story or even the author.**

**See you next time on next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Very very sorry for the long update, college life quite hard. I hardly manage my time.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters inside.**

**Two Hearts, chapter three. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Me and My Birthday**

Natsu walked the street to go home earlier today, it's just around 5 PM. He really not feel doing anything today, Happy not with him since he want to staying longer the Guild.  
Suddenly his foot steps stopped after hearing familiar voice.

"no... "

Natsu glanced around him "that voice..." Natsu searched for the voice.

"not there, please... "

Natsu went serious, fill with anger he cleanced his teeth and ran to the source of the voice.  
'it can't be', Natsu thought.

"please... stop, not there..."

Natsu getting closer to the voice direction, and went he found the source of the voice he surprised with what he found.

"Lisanna!" Natsu screamed but then his anger vanished and he froze with what he seen "what the... what you guys doing here..."

"oh, Natsu-sama" Yukino greeted him.

"hai, Natsu" Lisanna also greeted him.

The voice it was from Lisanna, she and Yukino were sitting under the tree Yukino was massaging Lisanna body.

"what we were doing? Can't you tell by the look?" Lisanna said "ah... Yukino, please not there..." Lisanna tried to hold the pain from being massaged by Yukino.

"hei, come on don't talk. Your body stiff all over, it must because you took jobs too often" Yukino said while putting more pressure to her hands.

"ouch! It's hurts!" Lisanna screamed.

Natsu sweat dropped, he then sighed relieved because it's not happened like what he was thought.

"anyway Natsu, you should try sometimes Yukino massage. She's good" Lisanna grinned.

Yukino blushed after Lisanna said that "s-shut it!" She put her pressure even more.

"arg... What are you doing, it's hurt!" Lisanna yelled.

"w-well thanks for your offered, i see you guys getting along very well" Natsu said, but he then collected his thought.  
Natsu just noticed Lisanna recently took jobs more often, He diceded to ask about it.  
"you haven't been around the Guild recently Lisanna, do you up for something?"

Lisanna's face flushed, she not replied and just looked away.

"oh that, it's because few days later is y... bmmth" Yukino said but her mouth was covered by Lisanna's hand.

"oh! It's nothing, I just getting fired up to do some jobs at once hehe" Lisanna said nervously.

"well... ok then, but make sure you don't over do it your self" Natsu said.

"sure sure" Lisanna nodded quickly, her hand still covered Yukino's mouth.

"you guys enjoy your time, sorry for interrupting. I should go back now, good night" Natsu smiled and turned around.

"good night, Natsu" Lisanna let go her hand from Yukino.

"good night Natsu-sama" Yukino said.

* * *

Three days later...

Natsu and Happy was about to leave the Guild because it already night and almost closed, later on he spotted someone sleeping in the corner of Guild. That person was Lisanna, she slept with her head on the table bad position for sleeping. Natsu approached her Happy followed right behind him.

"oi Lisanna, Lisanna wake up" Natsu shooked Lisanna body gently.

Lisanna moved and slowly opened her eyes but soon full awake and jump up when she saw Natsu and Happy beside her.

"oh hai Natsu, Happy! What are you doing here?" Lisanna smiled, she awake with messy hair.

"what am i doing? That should be my line, you shouldn't sleep like that you'll catch cold" Natsu said, Lisanna just giggled.

"Lisanna are you all right? You always look worn out when you return from job" Happy said with worried face.

"i fine, thanks for worrying me Happy but I'm fine" Lisanna said.

"all right, i trust you. But just make sure to not sleep like that again" Natsu said.

Lisanna nooded and she got up "well, i guess I'll sleep in the infirmary room and return to home later. Good night guys" Lisanna smiled and waved her hand, she then walked her way to infirmary room.

"night, Lisanna" Natsu and Happy said.

* * *

The following night...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Natsu just stood silent at Fairy Tail's entrance, all of his Guildmates stood in front of him some of them wore birthday party hat. There's a big birthday cake with nineteen candles light on it.

"hah? Today is my birthday?" Natsu pointed at himself.

"flame head you forgot your birthday again?" Gray said.

"well it is, just see at Guild calendar mark" Mirajane said.

"anyway let's celebrate your birthday now, le't party!" Erza shouted.

"YEAH!" All Fairy Tail members responded.

Natsu smiled and joined the party afterward, he blew the light candles and soon the party started Fairy Tail really all out in Natsu's birthday. Gajeel singing songs even though brawl and ruckus already started none other by Gray or Natsu.

When the situation quite down a bit some of Guild members started to give Natsu a birthday present, after presenting Natsu some gift there still two person left that not presenting yet. Lisanna and Yukino.  
Both girl approached Natsu together, Yukino has her hand with small big gift box Lisanna also the same she but smaller.

"happy birthday, Natsu-sama. Here is your birthday present" Yukino handed her gift.

"thanks so much, Yukino" Natsu accepted it and quickly opened it.  
It was music box, when Natsu played it and the song was a lullaby and he was happy about it.  
"woah... I really like it" Natsu smiled at Yukino.

Yukino face flushed and she looked away.  
"yeah, i'm happy that you like it" Yukino looked at beside her where Lisanna was grinned at her "well, i want to join with Mira-sama over there. Later" Yukino turned around and walked away.

Next one Lisanna gave Natsu a birthday present.

"here, Natsu. Happy birthday" Lisanna handed her gift.

"thank you, Lisanna" Natsu accepted it and quickly opened it.  
It was a lighter with dragon symbol on it.  
"a lighter?" Natsu said.

"it not just a lighter, it's magic lighter. You can eat it the fire all want, you also can set how big is the fire you want. And don't worry about the gas, the gas itself is made from air so it won't out of gas" Lisanna explained.

"woah... That is really something it must be expensive" Natsu's mind then snapped.  
"could it be that you worked on many job to get this?" Natsu looked at Lisanna right in the eyes.

"don't worry about it, it just a little gift. Don't think too much just for something like this" Lisanna smiled nervously.

"Lisanna... don't say that" Natsu said with low tone.

"huh?" Lisanna tilted her head.

"don't say "just for something like this", it's mean lot to me. You worked hard for this, i really appreciated it. I'll keep good care of it" Natsu smiled widely.

Lisanna just silent after hearing Natsu's word, then she blushed and turned around quickly to hide her blushing face.

"what's wrong Lisanna? You caught a fever" Natsu worry about Lisanna's face that suddenly turned red.

"y-yeah, I'm fine I'm fine" Lisanna waved her hand with her back still facing Natsu.

"you sure?" Natsu said.

"yeah, I'm sure. I'm going to get some cake, later" Lisanna ran away.

"all right, thanks again for your gift!" Natsu shouted.

Hours later...

The party was already finished and some of Guild members went home some of them wore out and slept on the foor, stairs and tables after partying all night. The Guild really messed up.

Natsu somehow be the first one who woke up, he glanced around him. Totally messed up.  
Later he got up he want to get some fresh air outside, when he almost reach outside he spotted someone slept leaning on a pillar. It was Lisanna.

Natsu looking for something like blanket or sheet and approached Lisanna, he then covered her body with it.  
"well this should help you" Natsu looking at Lisanna's sleeping face, his mind snapped and he smiled "damn, i forgot that you are so pretty sometimes"

Natsu bend down and stroke Lisanna's hair, he smiled at her. He really enjoyed but then surprised by...

CLICK!

Natsu felt a flashed of light just hit him from his right side, he turned his to the right with surprised looked on his face.  
It was Yukino held a lacrima camera, she stood with her straight face looking at Natsu and Lisanna in front of her. She just took a picture of Natsu stroking Lisanna hair.

"w-wait, it's not like what you think!" Natsu cut by Yukino.

"don't worry Natsu-sama, i won't tell anyone" Yukino kept her lacrima camera into her cloak.

"like i said it's not like what you think, and what's with the taking picture before?!" Natsu sweating.

"just pretended that never happened" Yukino turned around.

"hei, what do you mean pretended never happened?! And you won't tell anyone right?!" Natsu panicked.

Yukino half turned around to show her face to Natsu, and she smiled.  
"I promised" Yukino walked to Guild door and walked away.

Later Natsu sulked and felt depressed.  
"damn it, how could i not notice her!" Natsu later got up with his mind still thought about the incident before "nah, whatever I'll just look for fresh air first"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**  
**Don't forget to favorite and follow story or even the author.**

**See you next time on next chapter.**


End file.
